My Way
by Faith Wind's Guardian
Summary: Its about Amara/Haruka's childhood and how she finally got her mother to see thing's her way in the great debate about being a lady. (FINISHIED)
1. Author's Note

Ok I know I haven't been up here in along time, but I thought it was time for a new fan fiction to be released since school is almost out. This fic is about Amara/Haruka I hope I spelled the Japanese name right. Any way it's set before the S series, before she became Sailor Uranus. Amara is 14 years old and about to start high school, so she's in junior high right now. At the beginning of the fic she has long hair, but she will get it cut later on in the style we all know. Michelle is in this story to, but I'm just making her Amara's best friend nothing else. Also all original characters are copy righted by me Faith Wind's Guardian, so please ask me if you want to use them. Please forgive me for not using the Japanese names, I'm still not used to them yet. I tried to get the characters in the exact way they seem in the series, which I know is ideally impossible, but hey I'll try it. Don't flam me if I get some of them out of character a little.  
  
As for all of my other stories, I probably wont get to those until this one's over with. I really want to finish this story, because I've heard its getting really good. Please write a review I really enjoy reading feedback from all of my readers. My email address is sailorujv17@hotmail.com so don't forget that and now on with the story..........  



	2. Mom's View of things

  
Disclaimer: The majority of characters in this story are owned and copyrighted by Naoko Takeuchi, Dic, Toe Animation and a half of dozen other corporations. Now since that's done on with the story.  
  
  
Amara stood in the center of the shop's mirrors that surrounded her. Her face showed a feeling of disgust, as she looked at the light pink dress she was wearing. 'I hate this,' she thought noticing her mother's pleased face in the rear view mirror. "There, now isn't that beautiful? Why its exactly your color," Mrs. Tenou said with the shop keeper behind her. The shopkeeper nodded her head in agreement. "Yes it is and may I suggest you try on the blue one that's in the exact same style?" "No and I suggest you keep your suggestions to yourself", Amara mumbled up under her breath. "Well ...I suppose we could try on a couple of more," Mrs. Tenou thought out loud. At the thought of being tortured by the horrible dresses and skirts another minute longer, Amara looked towards her mother and sighed in despair. "I'll be late for piano practice," she mumbled. Carla was just taking another dress off of the rack when she heard what her daughter had said. "Your right will have to come back tomorrow." 'That's what you think', Amara thought to herself as her and her mother exited the store.   
  
Once they were out of the store and in the car Carla began her usual lecture about how important it was to act like a lady. "Amara I just don't understand. Why don't you like shopping, all of your friend's do." Amara rolled down the window on her side and let the wind blow through her hair. She wasn't listening to a word her mother was saying. To her acting lady like was nothing, but a waist of time. 'Why bother acting lady like when you could race the wind', she thought. "Amara," Carla said snapping her daughter out of her thoughts. "Hugh?" "Didn't you hear what I said about your high school year?" "Not exactly." "I want you to start off your freshmen year as a flag girl...or maybe a cheerleader. I started my first year off as a flag girl, but I think you'll make a good cheerleader. What do you think?" Amara grimaced at the whole idea. "Mom I don't think......... "None sense you'll make a perfect cheerleader, the squad will be calling you back next year." Especially since you have a perfect figure and your hair is long and pretty." "But mom I wanted to run track next year." The car came to a stop in front of a red light. Carla glanced at her daughter with her eyes slightly narrowed. "You most certainly will NOT." "But why?" Amara asked getting offensive. Carla turned on her signal and made a sharp turn to the left. "No daughter of mines is going to run track." "Why not?" "Because its unlady like that's why and real ladies don't run." 'That shows how much you know,' Amara thought crossing her arms and resting her head on the seat. She hated it when her mother said things like that, what was lady like and what wasn't. What was lady like, Amara could careless, but her mother was driving her crazy. Taking her constantly on shopping trips, not letting her wear jeans when they did go shopping and worst of all complain about her father and how all he did was spend time on the race track racing. Amara personally never had a problem with her father's addiction to the track and racing. She enjoyed racing the wind just like he did, but she would never tell her mother that. Her mother would have freaked out if she ever knew she hoped one day to race in the Grand Pre.  
  
"And another thing, I don't want you going on your father's job anymore,"Mrs. Tenou began. "Why? Its better than staying at home by myself or is that what you want?"Amara said looking at her mother. "It's not what I want dear, it's what's best for you. The motor cross is no place for ..................... "Mom what is it with you and becoming a lady? Aren't you satisfied with who I am?" "Amara I never said I wasn't, I'm proud of who you are and I would never want to change you, but I just think you need a little bit more improvement in the famine department." "What does that have to do with the motor cross?" "A lot. Your fourteen now, about to start your freshmen year of high school, and I just want you to have a good time your first year like I did when I was your age." "I can see your point on that one, but what does that have to do with the motor cross?"   
The car suddenly came to a stop right in front of a Piano and Organ music shop. "I just want you to be a regular teenager Amara, is that so hard to ask? I know you hate it that I force you to do things like this, but I really am doing it for your own good," Carla said glancing at her daughter. Amara avoided her mother's eyes and opened the door to the black Pontiac. She slid out of her seat in anger then closed the door behind her. Carla rolled down the window and called out to her. "Amara.............try to understand, I'm doing this for you." Amara nodded her head then walked off to the building. 'Doing this for me? Yeah right who was she fooling', Amara thought to herself. 'She just wants me to be her on personal Barbie doll to constantly torture, but not any more this year I'm doing things my way.........................  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I know your wondering what the heck does this girl have planed, but I'm not telling any thing of what's to come so you'll just have to wait. I hate leaving people waiting, but I just have to do it this time. Well how did you like the first part? I hope I didn't get her out of character. Please write a review. And don't forget my email address is sailorujv17@hotmail.com. Expect the next chapter real soon.  



	3. 

I knew I said I wasn't going to post this until later, but I just couldn't rists. Watching TRL and 106 in park has now become a bore to me and my favorite videos haven't helped either so I decided to post this. I hope you like it and I'm sorry I left you hanging on Chapter 2.  
  
Sitting there at the piano, I stared up at the clock on the wall. 'Why can't I concentrate,' I thought trying to read the music notes that were in my book. I knew I was still mad at what my so-called mother had lectured me on earlier. What did she mean by wanting me to be a regular teenager? Was she trying to say I was weird or something? I decided to try and dismiss the thought from my mind, knowing that if I didn't it would only make me even madder. I sighed leaned in the back of my chair and stared up at the ceiling. That's the last time I ever go shopping with her again. I hated it that she had forced me to wear a skirt and an orange tie-dye shirt here. 'What was she thinking? She couldn't have been all there when she made me wear this. My dad would have never made me do this not in a million years, but then again my mother was totally different from my father. He understood me and she could care less about trying to understand me. Why did she have to be different? Was it because she finally realized her daughter wasn't going to take any more of her dress up games...or could it be that she just didn't like the way I was?   
  
Suddenly I heard a deep snore in the background of where I was sitting down. I glanced in the noises direction and it was my piano teacher Mr. Richard. He was hunched over in his seat with his glasses tilting over his nose as usual. His belly was sticking out, over lapping his black pants. 'Why doesn't he wake up? I do want to leave this place before I'm thirty', I thought. Richard began to snore even louder as I watched him. This guy's lazier than my uncle and looked stupider too, with his gut rising each time he breathed. "Come on Rich, wake up so I can go home," I said playing the tune to green sleeves on the piano. My hand's danced a crossed the piano keys touching each right note every time. I could hear Rich snore even louder this time, it sounded like he was struggling to breath underwater or something. My patience was growing even thinner this time and I knew that if he didn't wake up soon I was going to make him wake up...the HARD way. After a few minutes of silence Rich finally stopped snoring and now only the ticking of the clock could be heard. I sighed in relief and continued to play that is until he started up again. Then I could feel myself snap. I turned around towards his sleeping figure and yelled. "Wake up!" anger was now arising in my voice. Rich still continued to snore...even louder this time and I could feel myself getting madder by the second. I felt like I could beat the living crap out of him and that damn clock that was ticking on the wall. "What the hell is it going to take to get me out of here?" I sighed taping on one of the keys to the piano.   
  
A few minutes later I could hear footsteps coming towards the door. The door opened and a girl with sea green shoulder length cut hair-stepped in. "Excuse me Mr. Richard, but I need to exchange this violin in for a new one," she announced walking towards him. "Mr. Richard ............please wake up." I looked up at the girl and smiled. "He's out like a light Michelle, so I wouldn't even waist my time with him." "Amara what are you still doing here, I thought you went shopping with your mom," Michelle said now drawing her attention to me. "I did. Can't you tell?" I sighed referring to the horrible out fit I was wearing. She looked at me real carefully with out blinking. "It looks nice what's wrong with it?" she asked obviously not getting my point. "Michelle LOOK at me, you know I'd never wear any thing like this," I said trying not to yell. "I know, but why did you wear it? Don't tell me your mom... "Yes she did and she's been doing this ever since she came up with this philosophy about becoming a lady. She's driving me crazy," I explained. "Haven't you told her what you think?" "As if she would ever care," I grumbled picking up my music book and notes. "I've been letting her get away with this long enough its time I took charge of my life without her putting down everything I do," I said as we were about to leave.  
  
"Miss. Tenou who said you were dismissed?" I heard a voice yawn in the back of us. I turned around to see my piano teacher fully awake looking at me. "Well you fell asleep and according to my watch......... my times up," I replied. He stared at me strait down in the eyes for a minute before replying back. "Well your right............looks like it is time for us to stop for today," he half yawned glancing at his wristwatch. "But I want you to.......... "I know practice practice practice," I finished. "Exactly", he nodded now drawing his attention to Michelle. "May I help you young lady?" he asked. I looked over at Michelle and could tell she had long forgotten what was her original purpose for coming in here. "Never mind," she said without looking at him. "Miss Kaiou are you sure I can't help you with any thing?" "I'm positive," Michelle nodded as we walked out the door, but then she turned around and handed my teacher the broken violin. "Could you replace this with a new one?" she purred. "Yes, but... "See you tomorrow Mr. Richard," I waved leaving him standing in the doorway. I could tell he wanted to stop us, but just decided to let it go. "Darn kids," I could hear him mumble.  
  
  
I was relieved once I finally was out side and could take the first step in achieving my goal to run my on life my way. I let the wind blow through my hair, despite the fact that some of it got in my face. I pulled it back in its ponytail holder and decided. "This is the first thing to go", I said out loud. "Amara what are you talking about?" Michelle asked me not believing what I had just said. I looked at her and smiled mischievously. "What do you think I'd look like if I got my hair cut?" She stared at me now realizing what I had said. "You'd look like one dead little Tenou that's what. You know your mom would kill you if you ever cut it off." "Who said she would find out?" I said sarcastically. "Amara you both live in the same house............trust me she'll find out." "No she wont I'll wear a hat." "All the time? Come on you know she'll catch on." "Look I have a back up plan already for that one," I announced. "Ok, but you have to go home after its cut sooner or later," Michelle reminded me. "I know, but once its cut for the first time I can spend the night at your house right?" "Yeah, but you can't do that forever, you'll have to go home sooner or......... "Michelle stop worrying. I've got this all planed out...right down to every little detail," I told her. She looked at me as if she was trying to convince me not to go through with it, but I had already made up my mind on this one. "Ok I'll help you, but I can't see why you want to do this. Your mom isn't driving you up the wall THAT much," she said closing her instrument case. 'If only you knew', I thought once we we're on main street passing by the park.  
  
"So who are you going to get to cut it?" Michelle inquired still looking at me. "A friend," I replied with out any specific details included. "Such as who? Don't tell me your going to talk me into cutting your hair off too." "No, I'm not." "Then who?" "I asked Brandon to do it for me." "WHAT? Amara are you crazy? He'll mess you up and on purpose at that, he'll give you the same style as his. Why don't you get it done at a salon?" "Because then my mom will find out." "She's going to find out any way. You might as well get it over with now." "I would do that, but that would blow my whole plan and every thing else for that matter."  
  
Michelle crossed her arms and stared me through her aqua blue eyes. "I don't know why I'm doing this, but I'll help you because your friend and I love you. Even though I know will both get in trouble after all this is done," she sighed. "Yeah I know, but look on the bright side at least I wont have to put up with wearing those stupid dress anymore. Did you know my mom made me wear pink today." I said changing the subject. "Pink Amara? I can't even imagine that its just not you," she giggled. "I know, but that's not what my mom thought she said it was color?" Michelle shook her head. "Your not doing this for track are you?" she asked before we crossed the street. "No I'm doing this for me" I answered. "Are you sure about that because I could have sworn you told me that girls that run track have short hair." I tried to ignore what she was saying, but she was kind of right. I was doing this partly for track and because I wanted to be the one to take charge of my life this year............without my mom trying to take charge of me.   
  
As we walked past Fifth and Main avenue I knew I was finally positive about how I wanted things to run this year. This time I would be in control and not my mother who had spent almost half of her life trying to turn me into something I wasn't. 'She's going to see things my way this time', I thought to myself. Even though I knew it would be tuff.........but hey I was always up for a challenge. She would see things my way because I knew my mother would never be able to tame someone as fast as the wind............  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok I wrote half of this during my lunch period, so if your wondering how it got up here this fast that's why. I know your trying to think up how are her parents going to react to all of this, who is Brandon? And what's next on Amara's list for being in control of her life. But the only way to find that out is by waiting for the next chapter. Well did you like it? Please write a review and don't forget my email address is sailorujv17@hotmail.com. I'm just starting out on this story, but I have big plans so please try to bear with me as far as it goes to posting chapters up. The exams are coming up and thank God I only have 3 more weeks of torture from school and I can write without any interruptions. Expect the next chapter very soon.   



	4. 

Hi again I'm sorry I didn't get to post this at the right time frame I wanted to, but here it is Chapter 3 and I hope you like it.  
  
Amara rushed down the stairs grabbing her jacket off of a near by coat rack. She knew she was late for softball practice, but she decided to go so she wouldn't have to explain her other plans she had for later. As she went into the kitchen she hoped her father hadn't noticed she was in a rush. 'If he doesn't ask I want have to hear mom's mouth,' she thought coming into the kitchen. Unfortunately Mr. Tenou had noticed and that was the first thing that came out of his mouth before any thing. "Amara where are you going in such a hurry?" he asked. Amara paused for a minute before replying. She knew she couldn't lie to him, her father knew her to well for her to pull a fast one on him. So she started to walk out of the kitchen and then glanced back at her father to see if he was awaiting a reply. Mr.Tenou was looking strait at her, with his paper in his left hand. "Something bothering you pumpkin?" he asked. Amara sighed. 'He just had to call me by that name,' she thought. Now I know I can't escape. "Well?" Mr. Tenou said drawing his daughter's thoughts to a close. "I'm late for softball practice," she said trying to walk out. "I thought I told you to quit," Mrs. Tenou scolded stopping her daughter in the doorway. "Didn't you listen to a word I said yesterday? You agreed to quit." Amara narrowed her eyes slightly at her mother. "Since when did I agree to THAT?"   
  
Mrs.Tenou walked over to the kitchen table placed her coffee mug down on the wooden surface then drew her attention back to her daughter. "Don't you ever get tired of playing these sports? Honestly Amara I'm tired of you and this tomboy stage. When are you going to grow out of it? Your almost sixteen." "Its not a stage mother this is who I am." "Then why don't you like make up and shopping?" "Because I don't care about it that's why. 'Or haven't you noticed it yet?'Amara thought. "Your not making any since, the stuff that you like are for boys and you're not a boy Amara. "What difference does it make being a girl? Any one can be interested in race cars." "NOT YOU! You're my daughter and I won't stand... "Amara just go to practice," Mr. Tenou said cutting his wife off. Amara was already steamed right now and she was trying her hardest to not lose her temper. Her father could sense that, so he stopped the argument with out hesitation. Amara walked out of the house not even bothering to say good-bye to her parents.  
  
'How did I get stuck with her as a mother? She doesn't even like me. We never get along,'Amara thought passing by a few shops. "Amara what's wrong?" Michelle inquired with a concerned look on her face as she walked up to her. Amara glanced at her friend with her poker face now on. "Nothing", she replied. "Your mom made you mad, didn't she?" Amara didn't reply she just kept on walking trying to keep her mind on other things. "Do you want ta talk about it?" "No I don't," Amara mumbled trying not to take her anger out on her best friend. "Don't you have practice today?" "Yes I do," Amara hissed in anger. "Well you've already missed fifteen minutes of it." "I'm not going." "Why not?" "Because I'm going to Brandon's." Michelle stared at the blond for a second before replying. " Amara don't go through with it, it's not worth it." "Yes it is,"Amara said as they came to a stop near a small red brick house. "But your mom just made you mad a few minutes ago.  
  
"Why don't we go to the park so you can cool down," Michelle suggested. "If I had planed on doing that I would have never left home,' Amara said ringing the door bell to the house. "But haven't you thought this out? You know once your hair is cut.......... "It'll grow back." "Not the same way." "What difference would that make? Hair is hair." "Who told you that?" "No one, that's just the way it is." "That can't be right." "You know you really don't have to do this," Michelle whispered. "I know," Amara nodded her head as she heard footsteps coming towards the door. The door opened and a tall boy with light auburn hair stood before them. "About time you got here. What took you so long?" he asked. "My mom held me up", Amara replied as they walked into the house. The living room was already prepared for Amara's trim. She noticed the home barber's hair kit sitting on a chair. "So what kind of hair cut do you want Amara?" Brandon began, as he directed her to a seat. Amara sat down then looked up at him. "I want more than just a trim," she replied looking at Michelle in the background. She was looking at her with her eyes pleading her to reconsider.  
  
"What do you mean by more than a trim?" Brandon asked getting a pair of scissors out of a box. "I mean cut it all off... to your length, "Amara replied. Brandon looked at her with a clue less expression on his face. "Are you sure about that because I could just cut you some bangs if that's what you want. I mean ...............you know just cut a little bit off the top like I do my kid brother's." Amara shook her head. "No I want you to cut it to your length," she said correcting him. "Are you sure?" "If I wasn't do you think I would be here right know?" Brandon chuckled a little bit then smiled. "Ok Amara I get your point you don't have to get on my case." "Well come on then." Brandon walked over to Amara with a pair of scissors in his right hand. "All right I'll see what I can do, but close your eyes just in case. I want you to be surprised." "Fine with me Brandon, just as long as you don't cut my ears off," Amara taunted shutting both of her eyes. Brandon laughed. I'll try not to," he said starting to clip her hair.  
  
Amara could feel the blade of the scissors cut carefully through her long blond hair. Even though now she was satisfied about one of her main issues. She still had a value for her hair. As the blades of the scissors slightly moved through her hair she felt more relaxed. Amara sat peacefully in the chair her eyes still closed and awaiting for the right moment to open them up. "Hold still ...I'm almost done," Brandon announced clipping off another lock. "There...ok Amara you can open them now." Amara opened her eyes. "You cut to much off Brandon," Michelle scolded looking at Amara. "No I didn't its alright. I didn't even mess her up," Brandon retorted. "Let me see," Amara said with her eyes open. "Are you sure you want to see," Michelle said looking at her. "Just hand me a mirror,"Amara ordered. "Ok...here you go." Michelle handed her a mirror. "It looks great doesn't it?" Brandon asked. "Its not bad," Amara answered looking at herself in the mirror. Her hair was cut to the same length as she had seen plenty of guys have before. She didn't even recognize her own self at first until she noticed her eyes.   
  
"I like it," Amara said getting up from her seat. "You what..." Michelle repeated. "See I told you so," Brandon sneered. "I said I like it, it looks great. You did a good job Brandon. Thanks." "Any time," Brandon said still looking at Michelle. "So what's your plan for getting into school tomorrow? You know you can't go there with short hair, or your mom will find out for sure," Michelle spoke up. "I know which is why I have one more favor to ask Brandon." Brandon looked at Amara. "I know your not thinking what I'm thinking," he mumbled. "Please just let me borrow your other uniform for tomorrow and I'll give it back," Amara smiled at him. "You probably can't even fit it Amara and who's going to fall for something like this any way?" "I'm just as tall as you are, I know I can fit it." Brandon sighed. "Why do I even bother being your friend? You talk me into the craziest of things, but yeah you can borrow it. Under on condition." "And what is that?" "That you try not to get in a whole lot of trouble with this and that you blow all of the other compaction for track away." Amara glanced at him. "That'll be easy." "Yeah for a girl that's as fast as the wind sure, but not for me," Brandon mumbled as the girls walked out of the house. "You can stop by here at seven to pick up the uniform," he told her. "Ok, Amara said already lost in h Hi again I'm sorry I didn't get to post this at the right time frame I wanted to, but here it is Chapter 3 and I hope you like it.  
  
Amara rushed down the stairs grabbing her jacket off of a near by coat rack. She knew she was late for softball practice, but she decided to go so she wouldn't have to explain her other plans she had for later. As she went into the kitchen she hoped her father hadn't noticed she was in a rush. 'If he doesn't ask I want have to hear mom's mouth,' she thought coming into the kitchen. Unfortunately Mr. Tenou had noticed and that was the first thing that came out of his mouth before any thing. "Amara where are you going in such a hurry?" he asked. Amara paused for a minute before replying. She knew she couldn't lie to him, her father knew her to well for her to pull a fast one on him. So she started to walk out of the kitchen and then glanced back at her father to see if he was awaiting a reply. Mr.Tenou was looking strait at her, with his paper in his left hand. "Something bothering you pumpkin?" he asked. Amara sighed. 'He just had to call me by that name,' she thought. Now I know I can't escape. "Well?" Mr. Tenou said drawing his daughter's thoughts to a close. "I'm late for softball practice," she said trying to walk out. "I thought I told you to quit," Mrs. Tenou scolded stopping her daughter in the doorway. "Didn't you listen to a word I said yesterday? You agreed to quit." Amara narrowed her eyes slightly at her mother. "Since when did I agree to THAT?"   
  
Mrs.Tenou walked over to the kitchen table placed her coffee mug down on the wooden surface then drew her attention back to her daughter. "Don't you ever get tired of playing these sports? Honestly Amara I'm tired of you and this tomboy stage. When are you going to grow out of it? Your almost sixteen." "Its not a stage mother this is who I am." "Then why don't you like make up and shopping?" "Because I don't care about it that's why. 'Or haven't you noticed it yet?'Amara thought. "Your not making any since, the stuff that you like are for boys and you're not a boy Amara.   



	5. Dad's Endless Questions

Here's chapter 5, I just got finished with it today. So I hope you like it. It may be a little short though, but I promise six will be longer.  
  
It was seven-fifteen when Amara and Michelle started off for school and Amara had insisted on walking by her house just to see if her parents could spot her out. Michelle had no objections to that, but she thought Amara might be a little nervous about going to school the way she was. "Your not nervous are you?" Michelle asked Amara who was still fixing her green tie to her uniform. "Not at all, but this things to tight," Amara replied still fiddling with the tie. "Let me see." They both came to a stop at the beginning of the first house and Michelle retied the tie around Amara's neck. The tie fell right down into place. "Where did you learn that?" Amara inquired. Michelle smiled at her as they started back walking. "A friend." "Such as who? Brian probably ... Amara started. Michelle giggled. "I don't go with him." "Right," Amara said half-heartedly as they moved onto a familiar street. "So what's the plan for getting into school?" Michelle asked changing the subject.  
  
Amara let her thoughts drift slowly off as the wind gently blown through her short hair, she was glad she no longer had to put up with the frustrations of trying to keep her hair in a particular style her mother wanted. Speaking of her mother Amara wanted her mother to spot her out like this. Just the thought of blowing Mrs. Tenou's mind right now was enough to make Amara's day totally go right. 'I'll deal with her later', Amara thought to herself. "Hey Amara?" Michelle said snapping her friend out of her thoughts. "Hugh? Oh I'm sorry Michelle I was thinking... "About what your mom would think right now am I right?" "Yeah your right," Amara answered with a smile. Michelle sighed. "So what's your plan for getting into school?" "I wrote a note that should pretty much cover that problem if any of the teachers start raging." "So you signed on as a transfer student?"  
  
"Yeah and I filled out a form too on the Internet just in case the note doesn't pull through. They'll have my record's on that." Amara explained once the two passed by her house. Amara looked in the driveway and saw her father working on the engine of his red mustang. 'He must have lost the race', Amara thought. She knew whenever her father had lost a race his usual spot would be under the car hood of his car. He would work on his car to try and relieve his mind of the days lost, hopeing that would make him forget about it. Amara never did understand that quality about her father, but she did understand how he would drive around in his car to clear his mind. She would do something similar to that at times when things just didn't work out the way she wanted them to. Running usual cleared her mind the way driving did for her father. Probably that's why her mother didn't nag on her about doing that, it reminded her of her husband so that's why she let Amara be when she ran.  
  
"A little early for school aren't we Michelle?" Mr. Tenou spoke up as he got from up under the hood of the car and walked towards them. Michelle smiled at him calmly while looking at Amara from the corner of her eye to see if she had panicked. She knew Amara wouldn't have, but with this kind of situation anything was possible with her. Amara was looking strait at her father as he approached them. Not one single worried expression was on her face at that time. She looked as if she was ready for her father to spot her out. Mr. Tenou looked at her strangely from head to toe; as if he was sizing her up then he looked towards Michelle. "Looks like I might have to have a word with your father. Does he know your walking to school with guys?" he asked now looking at them both. "This is just my friend," Michelle answered sweetly, still looking at Amara. Amara was now staring strait at Mr. Tenou waiting for him to say something to her. Mr. Tenou crossed his arms then narrowed his eyes slightly at her. "Oh I see... and what's your name?" he asked never taking his eyes off of her.  
  
Amara looked at her father. She was a little bit surprised that Mr. Tenou didn't recognize her. Evidently it hadn't dawned on him yet because she knew her father wasn't this easy to fool. 'He could be playing around', she thought to herself. But looking at the expression that was now on her father's face she knew he wasn't. He thought she was a guy. Amara knew she had to think of a reply quick or take the chance of being chased by this overprotective father of her's. She knew her father had considered Michelle apart of the family and that he held a grudge against all guys that ever tried to talk to her or Michelle. She remembered the time Brandon had came over to play basketball with her. Her father had sat there throughout the whole game glaring at Brandon with threatening green eyes. As if he was waiting for some excuses to punch the living day lights out of him. "Well kid you do have a name don't you?" Mr. Tenou started up again this time his voice was deeper.  
  
Amara glanced at her father for a minute and studied the expression that was now on his face. For the second time in her life she saw that over protective streak begin to come out of him. His eyes were still narrowed at her and his face now showed a hard stone look that made him look intimidating. Amara wanted to come right out and tell him it was her, but she managed to hold it in. Besides she doubted if he would have believed her any way. She took a deep breath then looked into his eyes. Mr. Tenou was still staring her down awaiting an answer. "My names...Samuel Anderson sir." she answered him. "Sam Hugh? Never heard of you. You new around here or something?" Mr. Tenou inquired obviously not impressed. "Yes sir." "Then what are you doing with Michelle here?" "He's a transfer student from America. He lives right next door to me Mr. Tenou," Michelle explained glancing at Amara. "Right," Amara nodded with a smile. Mr. Tenou looked at them both incredulously.  
  
'He isn't falling for this', Amara thought trying to avoid her father's eyes. "I see then what are you doing walking with each other?" Mr.Tenou asked his eyes were still on Amara. "Well I'm just showing him around since he's never been to Japan before," Michelle replied. "Michelle let him speak for himself," Mr. Tenou told her. "He can talk, he's already proven us that," Mr. Tenou uttered. "So where's Amara at she knows she has school. Is she sick or something? Or is she skipping to go to...."Jeremy leave them alone and come inside. You still have to wash the dishes, take out the trash and ...... "In a minute honey," Mr. Tenou yelled cutting off his wife. "So where is she?" he asked drawing his attention back to the two. "Well Amara got sick yesterday because she made a mistake and fell in the pool last night while she was chasing my little brother around with a water gun", Michelle said. "But how can she get sick from that? Your pools in the inside,"Mr. Tenou reminded her. "The air condition was on," Amara spoke up coming to her rescue.   
  
Mr. Tenou looked at Amara suspiciously. "How would you know? Were you there? Because if you were... "No Sam wasn't there, I told him about it. ...This morning before we got here," Michelle explained. "Right Sam?" "Right,"Amara answered. "Oh ok, but since when do you have a brother Michelle?" Mr. Tenou inquired curiously. "Did I say brother I meant cousin she chased my little cousin around with a water gun." "Why? What did he do?" Michelle was beginning to run out of explanations and Amara could see that by the look that was now on her face. "Michelle didn't you say school started at eight?" Amara spoke up. "That's right I did, we better get going before were late. See you later Mr. Tenou,"Michelle waved back as they started off again. "Wait a minute you still haven't explained why... "Have a nice day," Michelle waved once they were out of hearing range. "He wanted to know every detail," she sighed. "I know and I can't believe he was about to beat me up,"Amara began. "I hope school won't be like getting past him," Amara mumbled. "It wont be, the school's not like your over-protective dad," Michelle said. "I still can't get over the fact he thought I was guy. I mean I thought I couldn't get passed him of all people." "Put it this way at least we didn't get in trouble first thing in the morning." "Yeah I know, but we still have a whole day to go." 'Doing things my way,' Amara thought as her and Michelle headed to school.  
  
What did you think? I hope I didn't get Michelle out of character and if I did all Michelle lovers out there please don't flame me. So how did you like it? I know it was a little to short; I usually don't cut it off like that. I know you can't wait to see what happens at school for Amara on her first day doing things her way. But like I've said before you'll have to wait. Please write a review and don't forget my email address is sailorujv17@hotmail.com. Expect the Chapter 6 real soon.  



	6. An Unexpected Encounter

I know I said that I would have this posted up soon, but I just couldn't decide on which parts of this story that needed to be improved, so I revised it. I hope you like this one in my opinion its better than the first one I posted. So enjoy.  
  
  
"So what's your name?" a girl purred taking a seat right next to Amara. Amara looked at the girl and smiled. The girl's face was flushed once she realized she had Amara's full attention. Her eyes were now spacey and it was obvious that her mind was no longer on earth right now, but waiting for Amara to say something to her so she could ponder on her words. Amara recognized this girl from her PE class, she was apart of the group that sat on the bleachers and talked for hours until the coach said something. Amara was just about to reply to the girl's question when suddenly a voice shouted. "KIMBERLY! What are you doing?" a girl shouted walking towards the table. The blond with a ponytail looked up to face her scolder. "Just introducing myself to the new guy here, why do you have a problem with that Terry?" she hissed. "As a matter of fact I do. Who gave you permission to talk to the new hunk at school before me?" Terry growled. Amara looked up at the two and was just about to explain to them that she wasn't a guy, but before she could another voice yelled out at them.  
  
  
"Would you two knock it off," a girl with long red hair and emerald green eyes yelled at them both. The two girls stared at the red head for a minute before replying, and then suddenly they went off. "BACK OFF ELENA!" Kimberly snarled. "Yeah go flirt with your own guy or what ever it is you flirt with," Terry snarled standing in front of Amara. Elena glanced at Amara and then stared at the two in front of her. "You two are a couple of ditzes when it comes to guys especially ones that belong to me, she said crossing her arms then narrowing her eyes at them both. "What!" Terry shrieked. Kimberly walked up to Elena and stared her in the eyes. "Your lying, he can't be yours he just got here today." A smart little smirk spread across Elena's face. "That shows how much you know, we've had a long distance relationship since... "Since nothing Elena your lying so go ahead and confess." "Confess to what, that I'm in love. How can you be so cruel as to get me to deny my feelings."  
  
Amara glanced over at Elena then shook her head sadly. She knew Elena was just playing around with the girls. She was trying to get them to leave her alone, but she was going a bit to the extreme to do so. 'I guess I'll play along with them...since its getting interesting', she thought to herself. "Well since you do go with him, then how come you were with Brian the other day?" Terry demanded. Elena sighed. "I was flirting, I don't like him." "Yeah right," Kimberly grumbled drawing her attention back to Amara. "I wouldn't even waist my time on red here, she'll love you and leave you." Amara smiled slyishly. "What makes you think I'm not going to do the same to her?" Terry and Kimberly stared at Amara, then busted out with laughter. "Very funny", Elena mumbled, while glancing off at the librarian's assistant who was at his desk. "Hey I like this guy," Terry laughed. "Yeah he's playing the same game your playing red", Kimberly said trying to stop laughing.  
  
Elena just rolled her eyes then glanced at the duo. "Are you two done laughing yet?" "No, but will leave you alone right now since your probably about to kill your boy friend here," Kimberly coughed with laughter still in her voice. "Come on Terry". Terry started to follow Kimberly, but before she left she turned around and winked at Amara. Amara turned red surprised at what had just happened. Elena could see this out of the corner of her eye and decided to say something about it. "You better keep your eyes to yourself unless you want them knocked out of your head," she threatened. Terry rolled her eyes then walked off. "You know...I think she likes you," Elena said teasingly taking a seat next to Amara. Amara shrugged. "What are you talking about?" "I think you know, Terry's got a thing for you." "Yeah right red, so how did you spot me out?" Amara said changing the subject. "Oh my cousin Brandon told me about your hair cut yesterday and I decided that I just had to see it before those crazy girls started fussing over you." "I see, but you didn't think I was guy like everyone less did you?" Amara inquired looking at her friend.  
  
  
Elena paused for a minute before replying then looked up at her. "Well?" Amara asked once more. "I did, but Michelle told me that you weren't before I could go on that guy crazy mode." "Really," Amara said half-heartedly. "Yes really, you actually think I'd do what those two girls did a few minutes ago?" "Well...yeah you probably would if you had the chance. So since when am I your boy friend?" Amara began. "Look I was just playing...." "Yeah I know, but what told you to make up something like that? "Amara inquired shuffling her papers that were on the table and placing them in her book. "I was just helping you, Michelle told me to since she's practicing for her recital and she didn't have time to hunt you down in order to keep those maniacs away from you," Elena explained. "So she sent you instead to be my body guard........... I see," Amara said getting up from the table with her book in her hand. "You've got track tryouts right?" "Yeah why did you sign up?" "As a matter of fact I did wind girl." Amara glanced at Elena. She knew her friend was challenging her again for the sixth time this year. 'She never gives up'; she thought studying her friend's face.   
  
  
"Oh so your challenging me again, are you?" Amara began. "Yeah I guess I am and this time you don't have to worry about me falling down close to the finish line either," Elena replied "Now that's a laugh every time your about to beat me you fall down or something always happens, it never fails." Elena raised an eyebrow at the blond. "And I was just about to help you get out of here too." "What do you mean, I don't need your help to get out of here." "Oh yes you do." " And why is that?" Elena pointed to the exit of the library and there talking to Amara's home room teacher was Mrs. Tenou herself. "Why is she here?" Amara thought out loud. "Your mom came here to get your make up work," Elena answered as they were now behind a bookshelf. " And you wait till now to tell me?" Amara scolded. "Hey I already thought you knew." " Yeah right." 'That's a likely excuse', Amara thought. Now what am I going to do to get out of here. I can't fool her exactly like I did dad. I'll have to come up with something else'.   
  
"Hey I've got a plan," Elena spoke up. "Oh no you don't, I know how your plans are they always back fire," Amara snapped. "This one wont now, follow my lead." "If we get caught Elena, I'll... "We wont get caught Amara, now come on and let me help you. " "Helping me, your getting me caught." " Amara just relax look ahead and old Mrs. T wont even recognize you." " Yeah right," Amara mumbled as they headed towards the exit. Amara knew this probably wouldn't work this time, she knew her mother could spot her out much better than her father could. She did want Mrs. Tenou to spot her out though, but not at school so she could freak out totally. Amara made herself a personal note to get revenge on Elena for this later. She planed on getting her back for this some how even if it meant waiting a few months after her punishment was over, which she knew wasn't long behind her. 'She always has to be so sure of things,' Amara thought as they walked up to her mother.  
  
"Well look who's here, Elena how nice to see you," Carla smiled looking at the red head. "Its nice to see you too Mrs. Tenou and may I say that's a beautiful dress you have on," Elena started. 'Suck up', Amara thought. "Why thank you dear and who is this handsome young man?" Carla asked now looking at Amara. Amara glanced at her mother with out saying a word. She was surprised that her mother didn't recognize her, but then again her mother was in a good mood so she figured it hadn't hit her yet. "Why this is my good friend Sam.... He's. Uh studying with me right now," Elena replied. "Are you sure you were studying Elena? I've never known you to study with. ...Boys before unless there was something more involved." "Good point", Amara mumbled. "What was that?" Elena asked glancing at Amara. "Never mind," Amara sighed. " So where are you two going?" " To the cafeteria," Elena answered. "Really and would this happen to be a date", Mrs. Tenou winked at the two. 'Yeah is it?' Amara thought glancing at Elena. Elena glanced at Amara from out of the corner of her eye, as if she had heard her thoughts then drew her attention back to Mrs. Tenou. "No maim I'm just showing him around." "Oh I see, but wont Brian be disappointed that you're not having lunch with him? "Mrs. Tenou inquired. Amara made a fake smile at her mother. "Oh I'm sure he won't mind if she's with me today," she said sarcastically putting an arm around Elena.  
  
Elena stared up at the ceiling as if trying to avoid from saying any remarks towards that explanation, while Mrs. Tenou looked at Amara carefully. "You look so familiar to me...I feel like I've seen you somewhere," she started. "Well Sam here travels a lot because his father Mr. O'Neil's busy job," Elena answered. "That sounds interesting is he from over sea's?" "Yes maim he works for... "The US computer companies of Microsoft," Elena finished Amara's sentence. "Oh I've heard of them, I tried to get my husband involved in that several years ago. Is he a class C worker?" "Yeah he's a category A, class C worker," Amara replied. "Interesting and what's his position?" "Major electronics." "I see, so Elena have you signed up for track yet." "Yeah, but I'm not counting on making the team though, I planed on trying out for JV soccer and softball," Elena sighed staring up at the clock on the library's wall. "But Amara told me she was trying out", she announced. "Oh I don't think Amara really meant to say that, she must have had something else on her mind," Mrs.Tenou said.  
  
'No I didn't, you just don't want to accept that,' Amara thought. "I'm not sure of that, Amara seemed really set on doing this," Elena corrected her. Mrs. Tenou sighed trying not to get mad. "Yes well I guess she did, I'll see you later Elena and please tell Michelle I said hi," Mrs. Tenou started off towards the hallway, but before she stepped out she glanced at Amara. "Oh and nice meeting you Sam," she said leaving. Amara didn't even bother saying anything to her mother, because once again she had made her mad. Now Amara was bringing her attention back to her list that she had planed out for the day. Since number one was over with, her hair was now cut and now it was time for two make the track team. 'I'll prove you wrong', Amara thought to herself. 'I'll make the team and prove you wrong, you'll see I'll complete the next thing on my list and you'll finally see things my way...........   
  
  
  
  
  
So what did you think? Liked it? Or you just don't know what to say? I know you can't wait for the next chapter, so I'll try to hurry up and finish that up soon so it can be posted. So expect that to be posted some time next week. Or at a later date I know it will be before this month is out. Please write a review and don't forget my email address is sailorujv17@hotmail.com. Suggestions are always welcomed and ideas for another story by request.   



	7. Track Team Tryouts

Finally I'm back, so here's chapter 7 I hope you like it.  
  
  
"Ok lets see who's next...Amara Tenou", the gym coach yelled over the crowd of talking girls. Amara stepped out of the crowed in her dark blue and gold gym uniform. She walked determinedly up to the coach while noticing that a few of the girls where looking at her with stunned looks on their faces. "Yes sir," Amara answered the coach once she was finally near him. The coach glanced up from his clipboard then stared at Amara for a second before his eyes moved back to the list of names. "Are you sure your name's Amara Tenou kid, because she came to the first tryouts Tuesday and had... "Trust me coach there's no mistake, she is Amara Tenou," Michelle interrupted from the bleachers sitting with Elena.  
  
Coach Fields brought his attention to the two. "What are you doing out of class, this isn't lunch period." "Come on coach let us watch please," Elena begged. "Absolutely not your not even suppose to be here and Elena I defiantly don't want you out here, not after what you did on the track today and on purpose at that. Imagine springing your ankle on purpose because you wanted to go out for soccer instead. Go back to class BOTH of you." " But our teacher said it was ok," Michelle said. "But our teacher said it was ok," Coach Fields mocked. "Leave them alone," Amara said getting angry by the coach's childish behavior. Coach Fields looked towards Amara and could see she wasn't a least bit happy about him mocking her friend. "Ok you can stay, but don't bother the others trying out, talk or whatever else you do that is consider a burden to ME. Understand? Coach Fields sighed. "Yeah we got it," Elena answered. "You won't hear a word from us," Michelle promised him. "Alright then, now Amara since you've gotten your physical and everything else seems to be in order right now, except for one thing," Coach Fields summed up.  
  
"And what is that?" Amara inquired. "I want you to race against Charity, she's a junior at the high school and she's really good. So since I've never seen you race one on one before... "You want me to do it now?" "Exactly, is that all right with you?" "I don't have a problem with it," Amara answered him. "Good now line up at the track, I'll go get her." Amara smiled walked over to the tracks starting line and waited. She stretched her leg's to prepare herself for the task that lay ahead of her. Amara's mind was totally set on winning this race, the entire after math was done on this and she was sure of it that she would become the victor. The wind started to blow gently through her short cut hair, tossing her short bangs to the left side of her faced. She brushed it back into place with her hand and got a first look at her competitor. "You must be Amara right?" said a girl with auburn shoulder length cut hair walking towards her. "Yeah and your Charity right?" Amara said starting a conversation.  
  
The girl smiled wryly at her. "Actually my names Katherine, my middle names Charity," she replied extending her had out for a shake. "Come on Amara you can do it," Michelle yelled. "Yeah beat Cat so we wont have to hear her mouth next year," Elena shouted. "If you win will go ride go-carts later," Brandon yelled now on the bleachers with the other two. "If we do your paying," Elena interrupted him. A huge teardrop showed on Brandon's forehead. "Just win," he yelled. Amara smiled at the trio on the bleachers then brought her attention back to her opponent. "Friend's of yours?" Katherine asked sarcastically. "Yeah, why?" Amara answered with her eyes narrowed at her becoming offensive at Katherine's tone. "No reason, its just that I can't believe their here just to see you barley come out." "What was that?" "Get ready girls," Coach Fields yelled. Amara shifted her attention back to the race and got in her running position. "Ready...get set...GO," Coach Fields shouted pulling the trigger of a gun in his hand. At the sound of the bang Amara sprinted off in a flash. All thoughts were now on the race and how she could do her best to try and race the wind as well as her opponent.   
  
Katherine tried her best to keep up with Amara, but she was way to fast for her. 'What did this kid eat for breakfast...jet fuel?' she thought. Amara seemed to increase her running rate each time Katherine had come even close to catching up with her. Once she could see the finish line ahead, she knew she had this race won. She could feel herself becoming more and more relaxed as she continued towards it. The wind seemed to rejuvenate her each time when she was coming this close to finishing; she suddenly felt one with it as she paced herself. This was her element she could sense that it was and now nothing could keep her away from getting to that finishing line. Amara crossed the finish line in record time and had blown her opponent away with her on going attempts to catch up with her. Katherine was exhausted once she had reached the end point, but Amara looked like she was ready for another round. At the sight of this Coach Fields commended her on that. "Well done Amara, well done you did it like clock work. I've never seen nothing like you, your great I wont you on the team." " But.... we only have room for one member on the team," Katherine whined. You can take her place." WHAT? Coach you can't do that I've been up here for three whole years."  
  
"Which is long enough for you, everyone's tired of you acting like such a... "Jerk," Elena answered. "Exactly thanks Thompson." "Your welcomed coach although that's not exactly the word I was looking for to describe...her." Brandon caught on to that and whispered in her ear. "You promised you wouldn't say the b word again." "To who? Since when did I agree to that?" " Since your mom grounded you remember." " What are you guys talking about?" Amara questioned walking up to her friends. "So how does it feel to be a member of the high school's track team?" Michelle said looking at her. Amara smiled and picked up her gym bag. "It feels good, but I've got just one more thing on my list before I draw all of this to a close." "Oh and what is that?" Brandon said yawing. "It's finally time for me to come home to my parents." "What? Amara come on you do want to live to see your senior year don't you?" Elena spoke up. Brandon shook his head. "Shut up red," he mumbled. "Do you want us to go with you?" Michelle asked. "No you guys have done enough for me already, I have to do this on my own," Amara said starting to walk off. "Hey Amara if you don't make it, can I have your dirt bike?" Brandon yelled. Amara turned around and glanced back at him. "There's no need to even think about getting any of my stuff, I'll be back," she said with a smile then headed off to the direction of her house.  
  
  
  
  
  
I know this was short, but I might revise this just like I did the last one. Please write a review and don't forget my email address is sailorujv17@hotmail.com.  



	8. The NeverEnding Dispute -Act 1

Ok here's the chapter you've all been waiting for Chapter 8. Sorry for the delay, exams are coming up in least than three days and it hasn't been real easy to get up here. In closing I have to warn you a head of time, I left you hanging when it got to the really good part. I'm sorry about that, I couldn't exactly decide where to end it so I cut it off on that part, but hey I'm working on the next chapter so don't worry.  
  
  
Amara paced on ward to her house as the sun set over the horizon. She wasn't a least bit nervous or eagered to get home that evening. Both of her parent's would be home and she hoped a guest or two would be there as well. Amara knew if that was the case then that would defiantly make her day, even though she knew it wouldn't make her mother's. Mrs. Tenou would probably deny that she was her mother right now, if she only knew what was in store for her today. Or then again she would keep her cool about it until her guest left. The thought of it made it even more interesting to Amara each time she thought about it. How would her mom react? And how was she going to explain her disappearance for the last two days. Several thoughts began to form in her mind on how she would explain herself, after all of the harsh yelling and bickering was done. Amara had put it this way, she would tell the truth about where she had been. Confess to why she did it in the first place and all additional information, including telling them how she had changed her whole four-year plan for high school.   
  
Amara knew they wouldn't be to happy about that one, but then again they wouldn't be happy about any thing she accomplished for the past two days. The sun was just begging to set once Amara had crossed the familiar street that led to her house. She could see both of her parent's cars parked right outside the driveway along with a white Eclipse sports car. Amara smiled at the sight of the car and instantly realized who had come to visit. Her grand parents were back from Hawaii. This was going to be the icing on the cake for her plan. She walked up the drive way, slightly glancing in the tinted windows of her grand parents car. The back seat of the car was over flooding with packages and big store bags as well as two suite cases that looked barely enough for a day's stay. Amara had already guessed that the shopping bags were for her. She always had a way with her grand parent's, especially her grand father. He was always on her side regardless of what the situation was all about and he always defended her when her parents said other wise. In fact he was the one that had introduced her to the sport of racecars, with a little help from her father of course. So it was in her blood to race against the wind.   
  
Once Amara had reached the front door, she withdrew her key chain from her pocket then inserted the small silver key into the lock and finished it. She stepped inside the house slowly, trying not to be noticed before her time. Amara could hear voices in the living room as she stood in the hallway. "Honestly dad, I don't know where she is?" Mr. Tenou voice said in a low tone. "What kind of father doesn't know where his on daughter's at?" Clint mumbled. "Your kind. You don't even know where your only daughter Crystal is at now do you?" Mrs. Tenou snapped at her father in law. Clint narrowed his dark green eyes slightly. "It's not my fault you ran YOURS away again Carla, just because she refused to play dress up with YOU," he snapped. "Excuse me father," Carla said in a shocked tone of voice. "Why are you looking so surprised for, you know its true." "Don't you EVER tell me how to raise my on daughter you ...you... "Please you two stop it," Julie sighed in despair. "If only they would," Mr. Tenou grumbled. ' This may be better than I expected', Amara thought ease dropping on the group's conversation.   
  
"When does the race start?" Clint began. "Honey you know you can't drive one of those things any more," Julie scolded. "Who said I was driving, I wanted my grand daughter to drive." "OVER MY DEAD BODY," Carla yelled. "Not again," Jeremy sighed. "Mother I'm sorry, but I just have to put my foot down. Amara is a girl she will NOT be a boy, tomboy or whatever it is you call it. She's will be somebody some day. Therefore I will NOT allow you...you or YOU," Carla hissed pointing a finger at Clint. To stop her." Julie was speechless right along with her son, but her husband just smiled slyly at her. "You really don't know what your doing, the more you force her to do things the farther you push her away.   
  
For once I'd like to see the day the kid does what she wanted ..........so she wouldn't end up like YOU." At the finish of that sentence Clint was smacked in the back of the head. "When are you going to learn to keep your comments to yourself?" his wife whispered in his ear. "Can I help it that she doesn't know how to raise her own kid?" "Be quiet." Clint sat back in his chair slightly and began to mumble to himself, and then he got up. "I'm going to get a drink." Carla smiled fiendishly at him. "Oh let me help you," she said sweetly with flames slightly arising in her eyes.  
  
"No thanks Carla I can get it on my own." "But I insist," Carla told him while getting up from the couch where her husband was seated at. Clint ignored what his daughter in law was saying and stepped out of the room. Amara was so busy listing in on the conversation that she didn't realize her grand father was looking strait at her. He smiled at her warmly. "Well look who finally decide to come home, Amara kitten where have you been?" he said taking her into his arms and embracing her warmly. "Its nice to see you too Grand pa", Amara replied, hoping that he wouldn't notice her hair cut and uniform. He let her go slightly so he could get a good look at her, and then he smiled. "Why kitten you've got your hair cut...and a new uniform too. Look's like some one decided to do things their way today eh?"  
  
Amara didn't answer her Grand father, she was trying to make sure no one was coming out of the living room to see her just yet. 'They'll see me for sure', she thought waiting for her proud Grand Father to let her go. "Who are you talking to da...Carla's voice trailed off once she looked at the scene. She instantly recognized Amara and what her father in law was referring to. Carla dropped the cup in her hand and yelled at the top of her lungs. "AMARA WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" Carla's yell caused the roof of the two-story house to lift off slightly in the air, and then to fall back on in place. "Carla dear what's wrong?" Julie asked. "What do you mean by Amara, she's at pra... Jeremy's voice suddenly stopped too, he was looking strait at his daughter with his mouth dropped wide open. At the sight of this, Amara knew what she was in for, but at this point she thought she could careless about it, until she saw her mother's in raged face. Carla walked over to her with both of her eyes narrowed. "YOU..........she began with a hiss of anger in her voice.  
  
  
  
  
  
So how did you like it? Your probably wondering how is Amara going to get out of this one and how is she going to explain what she did? Will her and Mrs. Tenou ever see eye to eye on this one? Chances are... Hey wait a minute you'll just have to wait to find out about that one. Please write a review and don't forget my email address is sailorujv17@hotmail.com.   



	9. Fatherly Advice

Sorry about cutting yet another chapter...or shall I say for cutting off Chapter 8 short, but here's the next chapter you've all been waiting for.   
  
  
  
"What were you thinking!" Carla demanded her voice becoming even louder with anger. "Forget that, who told you, you could cut your hair?" Jeremy yelled. Amara narrowed her eyes. "No one I did this on my on", she answered with anger in her voice also. "I can't see why you're all yelling for, you should be congratulating her. She finally did something without you two putting your two cents in it," Clint interrupted. Carla drew her attention to her father in law. "You be QUIET, I've had just about enough from you", she hissed. "And I've had all I can hear from you too", the old man growled. "Why you... "Please you two knock it off," Julie begged. "Your right I should", Carla agreed drawing her attention back to her daughter. "What is THAT you're wearing?" she demanded. Amara looked at her mother with her eyes still narrowed and with an angry face now on. "Its my uniform, why?" Carla crossed her arms and stared at Amara, with an eyebrow raised slightly. "That's funny, I don't recall sending you to a school that required you to wear the male uniform. Who put you up to this?" " Why would you think someone put me up to this? Wouldn't it occur to you that I would do something like this without anyone else's help?" Carla paused for a minute before replying and then replied sharply.  
  
  
"Have you lost it Amara? Did you ever think for once about... "Who your business associates, why should I care about what they think and they're just like you... A perfectionist maniac." " Don't you give me that crap and don't you EVER talk to me that way. Do you understand me Amara?" Amara glanced at her mother without answering back. 'And if I don't', she thought to herself. "Well?" Carla said sharply. Amara looked strait at her mother through her dark green eyes. Her mother's were exactly the same, furious at the other and not willing to back down that easily. "No mother I don't," she answered. A shocked expression showed on Carla's face, but she quickly recovered and retaliated. "How dare you ............ "You never even take the time to really know me so why should I?" At the finish of that sentence, Carla raised her left hand up to hit her daughter. Amara sat and waited for the hit, but it never came. She looked up to see her father holding her mother's left hand away from her face. "Carla WAIT. Amara's right you never really attempt to get to know her," Jeremy said. "Jeremy this has nothing to do with that and you know it," Carla began. "Yes it does." "Don't take up for her, not after what she's just done." "I would have done the same thing," Clint interrupted once more with a smile. "Dad be quit," Jeremy hissed. "Alright son, I'll let you handle it... this time." Jeremy smiled slightly then brought his attention to Amara.   
  
"Amara, pumpkin do me a favor and go to your room. Me and your mother need to talk for a while." Amara glanced at her father for a second. She was surprised that he had interrupted her mother like that, because usually he would have just left the argument alone. Leaving her mother to do and say what she pleased, even if she was wrong. Amara walked out of the hallway and moved to the up stares to her room. She still couldn't help, but wonder why her father had did that in the first place. Was it because he realized that she was right? Or was it because he was tired of the bickering that was going on between his daughter and wife? One thing's for sure, Amara was glad her father had interfered right then. If he hadn't she would have probably let her anger get the best of her and do something she knew was wrong. Walking up the stairs, she could hear some of the conversation that was going on between the four adults down stairs. "You always let her get her way! Everything I do to my child is wrong to you." She could hear her mother fuss. "Your damn right it is," Clint yelled. "Clint please don't start," Julie begged. "Honey you know that isn't... "Oh its true son, so don't deny it." "DAD!" "What I'm just telling you its true." "Do me a favor and don't."   
  
"Fine with me my boy, don't ask me for my advice any more." "Believe me I won't." "Ok so how about I go ask my grand daughter how her day was today," Clint said changing the subject. "Would you HUSH", Carla growled. "Now aren't we being a little cranky." "Dad PLEASE." "Ok Jeremy for your sake I'll hush, besides I have to call my own daughter and see how she did at the bike fest any way." "When did Crystal start back riding bikes again?" Julie asked her husband. "Since she beat her bother at the motor-cross the other day," Clint answered. Jeremy looked at his father with anger. "She cheated," he growled. "Yeah sure she did," Clint said sarcastically. "She did." Amara smiled at how the conversation between her parents and grand parents had quieted down slightly. She knew they would be back again fussing once she reached her bedroom. Suddenly the phone range from her up stairs room. Amara rushed to the phone and picked it up just before it rang its last ring. "Hello", she answered. "I almost forgot to ask you," Brandon began. "About what?" Amara asked. "About my uniform, when are you going to give it back?" "Look you can come get it tomorrow." "I've got basket ball practice tomorrow." "Then wait till the morning, before school." "I've got a doctors appointment."  
  
"Then ask Elena to get it for you." "She's to busy explaining to Brain that she's not seeing any one else besides him. You wouldn't believe how much trouble she got into by just saying that you were her boy friend." Amara shook her head as she held onto the receiver. "I don't know why she's wasting her time doing that, he wont believe her any way. Every one knows how she flirts with other guys." " Yeah I know. So how are things going at your house?" " Why are you worried about it?" " Amara." " Ok let's just say no blood was shed or any thing else for that matter." " Did your parents take it ok?" " Brandon I'm really not in the mood to.. "Pumpkin can I come in for a second?" Jeremy asked standing near the door. Amara looked up at her father. She nodded then brought her attention to the phone. "Brandon I'll call you back," she said pressing the power button on the phone. Jeremy looked at his daughter strait in the eyes while he took a seat on the bed with her. "I'm sorry about what your mother did this evening, but after she saw you she just went ballistic. That's typical of her and I don't blame her for what she did......... I reacted a little bit too," he admitted. 'Not to her extent', Amara thought. "Its just that she's always had this dilemma about having the perfect daughter," Jeremy began. "Dad you know that's impossible." Jeremy smiled at her warmly, just like his father had earlier then chucked. "I know, but you know your mother she's always had high expectations for you."  
  
"Tell me about it", Amara grumbled remembering all of the times her mother made her do things she didn't want to do. "But like she says she's doing it for your benefit, so I try not to get involved." 'Did she brain wash you or something?' Amara thought glancing at her father. "Amara you know she loves you right?" Amara didn't want to reply to that question, it was too hard to answer. Her mother would make her so mad that sometimes she just felt the only reason why she was putting up with her was because it was like a chore or something. "If she did then why would she try to make me into something I'm not?" she answered. Jeremy put his hand on Amara's shoulder. "Hey listen your mother just isn't used to the fact that you took after my side. She's not used to the old Tenou families attitude." " Then what is she used to, make up and junk right?" " You're right about that, but she still is your mother and always will be Amara. Just give her a chance." " I've given her several chances, why should I now?" " Look, try to look at it from her perspective." " If I do that, I'll have nightmares." Jeremy chuckled. "Your defiantly my daughter," he said getting up from his spot. He kissed her on the forehead. "Try and think about it ok pumpkin." "Dad." "Come on at least try Amara." "JEREMY!" Carla yelled from down stairs. "After she wines down of course", Jeremy suggested. "No rush on that one dad," Amara said getting up. Jeremy looked at her one more time. "Don't tell your mother I said this, but I am proud of you."  
  
Amara stared at her father for a minute. She was shocked that he had even said something like that, especially after seeing how he acted towards her appearance earlier. Jeremy walked over to her and hugged her. "Just do me a favor next time and tell me what your about to do before you do it," he whispered to her. "Ok I guess I will," Amara sighed once her father had let her go. "JEREMY!" Carla still yelled. "Leave him alone Carla", Clint snarled. "You be quiet!" "I better get down their before your mother decides to plan your grand pa's early funeral," he said heading for the door. "Dinner's at seven Amara so don't go any where." "I wont dad, but why seven?" Amara asked. "You shut up... "No YOU BE QUIET! two voices yelled from down stairs. "Because it's going to take me a while to break up the fight between the two human pit bulls down there," he replied. "Will talk tomorrow Amara." "Ok dad." Jeremy walked out of the room and back down stairs to the bickering duo. Amara returned to her bed, stretched out on it, and looked up at the white ceiling of her room. She really didn't get it why, did her father change his mind about what she had did so fast. 'He was probably acting on his behalf', she thought. She knew her father was tired of the quarrels her and her mother would get into. Amara was tired of it too, but her mother was always the one that started it, and to think what she did a few minutes ago. It would convince you that all she cared about was herself and her job. But Amara knew better than to think that, even though she wondered whether it was true or not.  
  
She decided it was time for one last try on getting her mother to see things her way. It wasn't going to be easy and she was taking the chance of being hit by her mother, but that didn't bother her now. 'One more shot', Amara thought. 'She'll give in tomorrow, then I wont have to put up with any more tongue thrashings from her. That'll be a relief, no more fussing, except on personal opinions on stuff.' Amara knew this time her plan would work and she just couldn't wait till for the next day to roll by...............  
  
  
  
So what do you think? I wrote this today, so please excuse me if some of spelling is wrong. I promise it'll be corrected real soon. Please write a review and remember my email address is sailorujv17@hotmail.com.  



	10. A Change of Heart?

Hi again, I've been working on this chapter throughout the whole day and trying to have it posted by the end of it too. Please excuse me if my spelling or grammar is totally wrong. I do use spell check, but the darn thing still doesn't get it right... Sigh. I wish I wasn't bad in spelling.  
  
The next day Amara wore the male uniform again, she knew her mother wouldn't approve of her going to school like that, but Amara just didn't like the her other uniform. She hated wearing the long skirt and having to look at the dark green bow that was inboard on the uniform. It reminded her of the time her mother forced her to wear a dress to her piano recital. The dress was of dark gold, which made Amara feel a little bit better about wearing it, but the feeling about the dress soon changed once her mother started curling her hair. Amara could still remember the first time, her mother had curled her hair, and it was horrible. Her mother had curled every inch of it, until her hair looked like something out of a Shirley Temple Curl movie. But the style didn't last long because that same day she had a soft ball game to attend. So when it was her time at bat, Amara hit a home run and slide into every base, destroying all of her curls. Her mother wasn't happy at all about that one, she fussed the whole way home, but Amara didn't listen to her, instead she talked to her father about how he had won the race that day.  
  
That quality about her father always made her look forward to coming home, once school was over with for the day. She always enjoyed hearing about how he had made another title and out witted the fastest. Amara wanted so much to race in the motor-cross one day, even thought she knew she would eventually have to beat her father in a race. The thought of that made it even more exciting, she knew her dad was fast, but when the time would come for that. How fast would he be then? Would he let her go ahead and beat him, or would he compete fairly? This question always raced through Amara's mind when she was thinking about the motor-cross. She wanted so much to know the answer to it, but like her father had told her several times. "When your time comes will see who'll be faster than the wind", she remembered him saying. What did he mean by that? Was he trying to tell her that he was going to let her win or something else?   
What ever he meant Amara didn't exactly get what clue he was trying to give her. Her father had always been the type to give you a hint, but you never knew exactly what he meant, until the time came.  
  
Amara finished putting on her uniform and was now standing in her rear view mirror, trying to adjust her green tie. It seemed that she just could never get the darn thing tied the right way. 'Why is this thing so stubborn', she thought still fiddling with the tie. "Amara aren't you coming down for breakfast? I made your favorite home made waffles," Julie announced stepping into her grand daughters room. Amara looked at her grand mother's reflection out of the mirror and smiled. "Thanks Grand ma, but I'm really not hungry," she declined. "Now don't be a silly kitten, every future V-F formula racer needs their breakfast and your no exception Amara. You can't go to school on an empty stomach. You'll get bad grades and we certainly don't want that happening, you still have to get accepted into Duke." "What?" Amara said cluelessly. Julie had lost her in the conversation after she was discussing the breakfast issue." Just come down to breakfast kitten, you know we don't want you going to school hungry. That's what your father tried to do a few minutes ago." "Where is he now?" Julie smiled at her then noticed the untied tie. "Let me help you with that." Amara wanted to object, but she knew better than to say that, she knew how her grand mother was, at things like this she was always in a helping mood. So she let her retie the tie making it fall right into place.  
  
"Now since that's done how about some breakfast?" Amara sighed. "Ok Grand ma, but I have to hurry. I told Michelle I wouldn't keep her waiting." "Michelle wont mind, she's such a sweet girl, she reminds me of myself when I was your age. Always sweet and never getting into trouble unlike your other friend Elena I suppose?" Julie mentioned while moving to the doorway. Amara grabbed her slightly stuffed book bag. "She doesn't always get into trouble Grand ma." "All right Amara, I'll take your word for that one. Now come on before your old Grand pa decides to have your helping of waffles." Amara started off for the door, but faltered for a minute. Her mother would be down stairs at breakfast too and chances were she defiantly wouldn't be in a good mood at this time. "You go ahead Grand ma, I'll catch up", Amara said trying to come up with some excuse so she wouldn't have to hear her mothers mouth. "Why? Are you sick or something?" Julie asked with a worried look on her face. "No I just have to find my...English book", Amara replied. Julie looked at her grand daughter incuriously. "Are you sure kitten?" Amara paused for a minute. She forgot her grand mother was exactly like her father. She couldn't pull a fast one on her either, she could sense when you were lying.  
  
"Never mind, I'm coming," Amara sighed in despair while joining her at the door. "Now that's more like it," Julie smiled while they were moving down the stairs. Amara wasn't in the mood for her mother's bickering so she was praying with all of her might that she wouldn't say any thing to her. Once they reached the kitchen, Amara's father greeted her immediately. "Your not trying to get out going to school are you?" Jeremy asked looking up from his paper. "No dad, I've got graduation practice, so that ones out." Jeremy laid his newspaper down on the table then looked up at her with a smile. "Are you sure, because I had planed on taking you to the track today for some driving practice and... "And nothing, Amara'll drive once she's passed Drivers Ed until then I don't want to even hear about you taking our daughter to that mad house. You shouldn't even be out there yourself," Carla scolded placing her coffee mug down on the table. Clint whipped his mouth with a napkin and looked up from his plate. "He can't help it, he grew up on the track and so did Amara." "Yes well I suppose your right about that", Carla agreed. Amara glanced at her mother from out of the corner of her eye. 'What happened to her? She never agrees with him.' she thought to herself. Carla picked up her mug and sipped on her coffee once more, then looked strait at Amara.   
  
Amara was trying her hardest to see what her mother was thinking, but she couldn't, she had her poker face on and Amara knew it was impossible to see what her mom was thinking. She could tell her mom wanted to say something to her by the way her eyes were slightly narrowed at her when she had sat down at the table. 'She must have been abducted by aliens', Amara thought taking a sip from her cup. "Amara what do you have planed for today?" Carla asked while looking at her. Amara looked strait at her mother before replying, what was going on here? Her mother never acted this way usually she would be already fussing by now. Was she saving her bickering for later? Amara could only wonder what was going on in her mother's mind right now. 'She hasn't even mentioned once about what I'm wearing yet either', Amara thought. "Amara did you hear me?" Carla asked looking at her with a concern face. "Uh yeah...I have graduation practice after school," Amara replied. "Do you need someone to pick you up or are you catching a ride with one of the girls?" "I haven't decided yet." "Well I'm available if you need me." "Thanks mom...think", Amara mumbled up under her breath. 'What's wrong with this picture? She actually wants to pick me up from school, I better leave before she does something else crazy.'  
  
"I better go before I'm late," Amara said getting up from her seat. Carla was still looking at her. "I'll drive you", she offered. "No thanks mom, Michelle's all ready waiting for me. She probably thinks I slept in right now." "Oh that's right I forgot to tell you, Michelle called earlier to tell you she was going to be late, so go ahead without her." "What, but what about Elena she walks." "I saw her a couple of minutes ago with Brandon and some other young man. She seemed to be pretty wrapped up in a conversation with both of them." "I see," Amara sighed. 'I'll never count on the two Thompson duo for any thing.' she thought. "Well we better get going, we don't want you late", Carla smiled at her, while getting up from the table. "Right", Amara moaned dreading the ride to school with her mother. 'What's wrong with her? Did dad brainwash her? Or did my Grand parents do something to her? She can't be my mother, my mom would never act like this.' "Amara dear, hurry up you don't want to be late", Carla said now at the front door with her keys in her hand. Amara glanced at her father, as if looking for an answer. "Don't look at me pumpkin, I'm just as surprised as you are," Jeremy said. Amara sighed once more and got up from the table she said goodbye to her father and grand parents then joined her mother at the front door. Still wondering what had happened to her mother.  
  
  
  
What's this? Is Amara's mother just giving her a break or is she just trying to get on her good side? Stay tuned for the next chapter. So how did you like it? Please write a review and don't forget my email address is sailorujv17@hotmail.com.   



	11. The NeverEnding Dispute-Act 2 The Final ...

Ok here's the next chapter. I know I haven't been up here in along time, but the reason for that is, I was busy with exams and FINALLY I'm out of school for good. That is till the next school year starts. Expect all of my fics to be up dated every two days. I know I've written at least three, but I planed on deleting Cloaked In Darkness, because I'm not really satisfied with the plot line of it. I'll probably re-write that later on, in the months to come.  
As for this story I only have two more chapters to go and then its finished...sigh... It seemed only yesterday I was typing up the first page. Its written in the Amara's finale POV for this story. I hope you like it.  
  
  
For a while we drove in silence, not even taking one glance or pausing to look at each other. It didn't bother me at first, until the silence of the car started to get to me. I hate silence, I wasn't used to it, and I had always been around places with noise. 'Why won't she say something', I thought while looking at my mother from out of the corner of my eye. Was she trying to torture me in silence or something? Looking at her face I could see she wore a vague expression on it, while she paid close attention to the road.  
  
Was she trying to avoid from saying any thing to me or something? She hadn't even attempted to say a word since we left the house, so chances were her anger was now arising. At the thought of that I wanted to be anywhere but in this car with her right now. Why hadn't any of the others called me or at least told me earlier that they would be to busy to their on lives to walk with me to school. Michelle could have had her mother to pick me up while she was on her way to practice, or Elena could have taken one second to stop explaining stuff to that guy of hers to come get me.  
  
But thinking of that, I knew it would have probably never crossed either of their minds to do so. So it was pointless to blame this on any one, so I decided that what ever my mother had in store for me I wouldn't be that concerned about it.........at least I didn't think I would any way. I glanced at her again after looking out the window of the busy Friday morning street. She still had that same vague look on her face. 'I wonder what she's thinking?' I thought to myself. My mom had really been acting weird; she was never like this, what was wrong with her.   
  
Was she drunk or did she hit her head on something? I could only wonder what happened to her yesterday, my Grand pa could have brain washed her while I was up stairs watching the motor-cross after dinner. I knew that was imposable, but right now it seemed like the most logical explanation that made sense right now. "You probably think I've lost it right now, don't you Amara?" I heard my mother say. 'Well I wont deny that', I thought drawing my attention back to the window again. "Well," I heard my mother say once more. I turned around from the window and looked at her. "Not...exactly," I replied.  
  
The car suddenly eased to a slight stop in front of a red light. My mother turned and looked at me strait in the eye. "Amara don't you know you can't pull a fast one on me by now? I know you better than that," she remarked. I paused for a second then decided to just come right out and say what was on my mind. "Mom are you feeling ok?" I asked with concern in my voice. She smiled at me warmly. "Why of course dear I'm fine. What would make you ask such a question?" she said laughing a little bit, while putting on her turning signal and making a turn to the left. "Lets just say its because your acting a little weird," I mumbled hoping she didn't hear me.   
  
"That's all in your mind dear." "May be not." My mother laughed at what I said, but I didn't I was serious about this one. "But seriously dear, do you think I'm a good mother?" my mom asked changing the subject. I wasn't paying any attention to her right at the moment; my mind was somewhere else right now. I was thinking about what I was going to do once I was at school, first thing get red for leaving me behind this morning. "Amara are you listening to me?" "What?" I said knocking my thoughts off of school. My mother sighed in despair. "Sometimes I think you cut your hair just to get back at me." "No I didn't," I retorted. "Then why didn't you leave it alone?" "Mom it was in the way."  
  
She sighed once more as she drove into the school's car rider area. "I just want you to experience what I did when I was your age," she said not sticking to the subject. "What?" I asked speechlessly. My mother tensed the grip on the steering wheel. "What I'm trying to say Amara is I'm........... Sorry. I shouldn't have tired to turn into something your not. Probably by now you wouldn't have grown so angry with me from time and time again. I blame myself for that and I've said some pretty mean things to you that mother's should never say to their children. Even if they don't meet up to their expectations of being the right child." 'Has she been smoking?' I thought hearing every word she was saying. "I just wanted you to be happy."   
  
"Mom are you.......... Before I could finish my sentence my mom embraced me warmly and I could tell she was crying while holding onto me tightly. "I love you and don't you ever forget that. No matter what I always will." At that moment I was trying my hardest not to get all -emotional like she was right now. I was still in shock about her sudden flight of motherly emotions, in fact she was still crying on my shoulder as the school bell rang for first period to start. At the bell's last sound off, she let me go then looked into my eyes. Unshed tears were still in them, while she smiled at me. "I don't want you to change, so no matter what you do, I'll always love you," she said. I looked up at her and opened the door to the car, then unbuckled my seat belt. Before reaching for my books I gave her one last hug. "I love you mom," I told her then got out of the car.  
  
  
  
  
So how did you like it? It really made me think about my mom and me once I finished it. Please write a review and remember my email address is sailorujv17@hotmail.com. Expect last chapter to be posted really soon.  



	12. Surprise..... Surprise!

Ok this is the next to the last chapter of My Way. Sigh......... its really hard to believe that I'm almost done. I might make a second story to this fic. So with out further ado here's chapter 12, I hope you enjoy it. Please forgive me if my spelling or grammar is totally off, I promise I'll have it corrected later on.  
  
"So let me get this strait, your mom's actually going to let you run track today?" Elena asked throwing a Frisbee in the air so her dog could catch it.  
"Sounds like she's turned over a new leaf," Michelle said looking at the blond. "Did she say any thing to you this morning?" "Not a word," Amara answered. "Amara... "Ok she did say one word to me." "Yeah and she probably gave you another one of her famous lectures," Elena taunted as her golden retriever returned to her with the Frisbee. Amara shook her head. "You're right, she would have done that, but she didn't." "You gotta be kidding me, she had to say at least one word to you," the red head said with a shocked tone in her voice. Amara smiled. "Would you believe me if I said she didn't?" "You brain washed her didn't you?" Michelle started to laugh. "I think it's nice you and your mom finally see eye to eye." "MICHELLE.........she brain washed her." "Elena get real, you know that's impossible."  
  
"Yeah for the average girl, but not for Amara Tenou. So tell us how did you do it?" "Do what?" Amara asked with her eyes narrowed. "Don't even try to act like a dumb blond, Amara you know what I'm talking about." Amara looked at the red head and rolled her eyes. "Sometimes I really wonder about you Elena." "Same here," Elena said sarcastically. "What happened to Brandon?" Michelle inquired changing the subject. "Oh he went to basket ball practice." "I thought he wanted his uniform back," Amara mentioned. "He forgot that a long time ago." "So he doesn't want it back?" "To the best of my knowledge..........no." "He's after a girl isn't he?" Michelle began. "Yeah and he's been going through leaps and bounds just to impress her too." "Waist of time," Amara said scratching the big golden dog's ear. "Ok I'll tell you the same thing when you fall for a guy." Amara laughed. "I'm not like you. I would never go to any extent just to impress a guy and besides...you don't even do that." "Whatever Amara, that's what they all say." "What times your first track meet Amara?" Michelle asked changing the subject.  
  
"I think its four-thirty," Amara answered. Suddenly a deep roar of an engine could be heard from the entrance of the park. "Come on Amara, we only have twenty minutes to get you down to the track," Carla said walking towards them. Amara looked at her mother. "Mom what are you doing here?" "I came to get you for the first meet dear." "Is she feeling ok?" Elena asked out load. "Shhhhhhhh," Michelle whispered to Elena. Carla looked over at Elena. "What are you doing here?" "Excuse me, Mrs. Tenou," Elena said not catching on to what she said. " You must have recovered really fast," Carla said sarcastically. Elena suddenly paused for a minute then she realized what Mrs. Tenou was talking about. "Oh I'm suppose to be sick." "That's right." Mrs. Tenou nodded her head.   
"And I saw your mother a few minutes ago, she said she was going home to check up on you." Elena's face suddenly showed a sign of fear; she immediately reached into her pocket book and pulled out a leash then clipped it onto her dog's collar. "Mrs. Tenou did my mom say she was going strait there?" "As a matter of fact she did, because she doubted that you would still me there." "Yikes...ummmmm come on Riley let's get back home. See you guys later and thanks Mrs. Tenou," Elena said speeding out of the park with her dog following her.  
  
"She won't make it," Amara thought out loud. "Yeah, but you know she'll try to any way," Michelle agreed. "Now since you've seen a fine example why you should never try to trick your mother, are you ready to go now?" Carla asked drawing her attention back to other matters. "Yeah, but mom the meet doesn't start for another hour," Amara reminded her. "I know that Amara, but I wasn't planning on going to the meet right now," Carla announced. "Then where are we going?" "I'm not telling you." 'Then I don't want to go,' Amara thought to herself, not totally sure on what her mother had planed. "Don't be silly, now come on." "But mom............ "Don't be so stubborn Amara, you don't even know what I have planed for you." 'I don't think I want to know.' "Now come on." "But............. "Say good bye to Michelle." 'Why me?' Amara thought glancing back at her aqua green haired friend. "Amara don't worry about it," Michelle said whispering to her friend before she left with her mother.  
  
'That's easy for you to say', Amara thought as she found herself walking to her mother's black Pontiac. 'Your mom hasn't been acting weird for the past two days.' "Amara what are you doing?" Carla asked watching her daughter from the corner of her eye as she finished the key into the car. "Mom where are we going?" Amara inquired not able to hold in her curiosity. "I'm not telling you dear, I want to surprise you." "I don't want to be surprised," Amara mumbled. "Amara don't you have any patience at all, honesty you can act just like your father sometimes." "Mom............. "I'm still not telling you, but I'll give you a hint it's some thing you would have never expected out of me." "Some hint." "Amara you're not going to get me to tell you what your surprise is." "Mom just tell me, so I still wont be thinking about it." "No." Amara sighed and leaned back in her chair. 'This is really starting to get on my nerves.'  
  
  
So what do you think Amara's mom has planed for her? Sorry I let you hanging on this part, but expect the next chapter...............or shall I say the last chapter, really soon. Please write a review and don't forget my email address is sailorujv17@hotmail.com.  



	13. Secrets Unleashed

Finally I've gotten a chance to get back to this story...sigh I was really trying to avoid from ending it so soon, but since I plan on writing a sequel to it. I might as well end it now, but I'll post this before I go see Tomb Raider tomorrow. So before I get on to another subject, here's the chapter you've all been waiting for. Thank you to all who have sent in reviews to this story.  
  
  
"Mom what are we doing here?" Amara asked now noticing the familiar direction her mother was driving in. Carla glanced at her daughter. "Like I've said before Amara, it's a surprise." Amara sighed. "Mom what does going to the high school have any thing to do with my surprise?" "Wait and see dear." "Mom why don't you just tell me what your up to?" "I most certainly will not," Carla said driving around to the gym's parking lot. "Will get lost in this place." "No we wont, I attended this school when I was your age." Amara looked at her mother. "Yeah, but wasn't that a long time ago?" "AMARA!" "What?" "Come on or will get locked in," Carla said getting out of the car. Amara unfastened her seat belt and opened the car door on her side. She glanced at her wristwatch. "Mom if we don't hurry, I'll be late for the... Amara instantly cut her self off once she noticed that her mother was nowhere in sight.  
  
"Where could she have gone," she thought out loud. The parking lot was deserted, so she knew her mother couldn't have gone off with any one. 'This is crazy, she wondered off somewhere and left me here by my self,' Amara thought. ' I better find her before she gets lost.' Amara walked to the main entrance of the school's gym and turned the doorknob. She stepped inside the dark lobby. "Where are the lights?" she said to herself while passing by a trophy case. Suddenly all of the lights in the case popped on. Amara thought nothing of this until a certain trophy in the case caught her eye. It was plated fully in gold and on the trophy it read. 'Awarded to Carla Dixon, for the highest record of hurtling and sprinting. 'Carla Dixon?.........Wait a minute that's.......... "I see you've found out my secret," a voice interrupted her thoughts. Amara turned around to see her mother standing right next to her. "Mom you ran track?" Amara said not believing what she had just read. Carla smiled at her warmly. "Its hard to believe isn't it?"  
  
Amara eyes were still on the trophy that was before her. "I would have never guessed it," she admitted without looking at her mother. "Your father said the same thing, when I first met him," Carla announced now drawing her attention to her trophy. "Why?" "Because every time he saw me I was involved in cosmetics or the schools yearly fashion show. I only stayed in track for three years." Amara turned around and looked at her mother. "Then why did you quiet, you were on the top of the carts." Carla sighed. "Your grand parents made me choose between track or cosmetology. I couldn't bear to let cosmetology go like your grand mother did, so I chose that." 'Big mistake on that one', Amara thought. "So you quit track just to keep your mom happy?" she asked. Carla smiled. "That was pretty dumb wasn't it? I could have gotten a better scholar ship in that than cosmetology right?" Amara didn't comment on that one, this was already shaping out to be on weird surprise for her. "You ran track, then why didn't you want me to sign up for it?" she began.  
  
"Amara I always thought of you as being the daughter that wouldn't end up bring back old memories of what I could have accomplished. Seeing you sign up for track, reminded me of what I could have done, I guess that's why I tried to change your mind and who you are. I admit I worry about you some times, but that's just what us parents do, especially when their only daughter isn't what they exactly expected," Carla explained. "So does this mean you played other sports too?" Amara inquired changing the subject. "I used to play soft ball and some street hockey if that's what you mean." "Street hockey mom?" "What's the matter you don't believe your mom can play street hockey." "No, it's just that, it doesn't sound like you." "Now doesn't that show how much you know about your mother," Carla commented. "You never mentioned it to me," Amara retorted. " Well of course I didn't, it would have only given you an excuse to keep on participating in sports when I told you not to. But now I see that really didn't make a difference now, did it Amara?"  
  
Amara looked at her mother strait in the eye. "You didn't think I'd give up that easy did you?" Carla laughed. "No dear I don't think you would have given up that easy, after all you are your father's daughter, but still Amara you didn't have to do what you did." "You wouldn't listen to me." "I know and I'm sorry for not doing that. You forgive me for that right?" Carla asked embracing her daughter. "Yeah I do," Amara answered once her mother had let her go. Amara could see an unshed tear in her mother's eye. "Well I guess we need to hurry, we don't want you late for your first meet," Carla said taking a step back from the trophy case. Mother and daughter's eyes were still planted to the case that was standing before them. "Amara I want you to promise me something," Carla began. "What?" Amara asked. "Never quit racing the wind." Amara looked at her mother from the corner of her eye, she couldn't believe what her mother had just said. She wanted to ask if her mother was feeling well. "I mean that," Carla told her before turning around from the case.  
  
"Mom............... "Come on Amara, or you'll be late, I don't want to have to fuss that coach of yours out just because you're late." "Ok," Amara said turning around from the trophy case. The two walked out of the gym's lobby without saying a word to each other. "Mom where like me when you were my age?" Amara asked curiously. "Not exactly, I wouldn't consider my self to be," Carla thought out loud trying to come up with a good answer. "Yeah, but does that mean you were, or not?" "Amara why are you asking me that for?" "I want to know." "Why?" "Can't I ask you question and you answer it honestly?" "I did answer it honestly, I didn't just tell you a lie." "Mom just answer the question," Amara sighed once they were in the car and driving to the junior high school. Carla drove to the main entrance and looked at her daughter.   
  
"All right, I'll admit I was........... A little bit." Amara smiled at her mother. "So when did you get involved with dresses. "I refuse to be reminded about that." "Please... just tell me." "Your grand mother and aunt convinced me." "So let me get this strait you were exactly......... "Not exactly like yours Amara, but I will admit back then my personality was similar to yours.........not totally, but similar." The car came to a stop near the gym's entrance and the track coach was standing right out side waiting for Amara. Amara opened the door to the car. "I love you mom, she said hugging Carla before she got out. "I love you too and Amara don't over do it out there tonight." "I won't mom, see you on the track. Probably some time will have to race against each other." "I look forward to that, will be able to see who's faster than the wind." Amara picked up her gym bag and smiled at her mother. "Will see about that mom...............will see."  
  
  
What did you think? I might just change the ending of thought, because I'm not fully satisfied with it. So what did you think? Please write a review and remember my email address is sailorujv17@hotmail.com. Thanks to every one who have reviewed this story and have enjoyed it since the first the chapter all the way to the last. I really enjoyed writing it and I have no doubt there will be several other Amara fics that I will write in the future too. I know you can't wait for that.  



End file.
